Damus vs Lucy (Elfen Lied)
97557956-E02F-419D-AAC7-180198770735.jpeg 11750B61-59BD-4938-A1FF-9E039F6EA6CE.jpeg Description 2099:Zenith vs Elfen Lied! The Hybrid Hero of 2099 faces off against the Diclonius Queen! Which monstrously powerful fighter with a short temper will stand out on top? Who are you rooting for? Lucy/Kaede Damus Adapin Who are you betting on? Lucy/Kaede Damus Adapin Prelude Kammi: Monsters are a powerful staple Throughout all of Fiction. Most monsters want nothing more to destroy while others want to protect. Luke: And these two hotheaded fighters will face off, but whatever the outcome, the Planet will get absolutely wrecked. Kammi: Lucy, the Queen of the Diclonius from Elfen Lied. Luke: And Damus Adapin, the Lycan/Xaran Hybrid of 2099:Zenith. She’s Kammi and I’m Luke! Kammi: And together we’ll analyze their powers, weapons, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Damus Kammi:In the year 2099, monsters, aliens, and humans lived in peace and harmony. Luke: And the cause of the calm and peaceful future was a hybrid of a Lycan and a Xaran, and that hybrid’s name was Damus Adapin. Kammi: And He also had a interesting Start. His hero Lycan dad, Richard Adapin, sent his son to find his own adventures, and he not only found adventures, he also found friends in the forms of Zephyr, Alana, and Bolt. Luke: But to protect and keep peace to the Earth, he would need to have some great powers, weapon, and transformations. Damus has the powers of both a Lycan and a Xaran, which includes Superhuman Physical Characteristics, weapon mastery, regeneration, shockwave creation, Nigh invulnerability, pyrokinesis, electrokinesis, psychokinesis, Space-Time Manipulation, Indomitable Will, Acausality, Resistance to Disease, Poison, Mind, Soul, and Gravity manipulation. Luke: He’s also a master of karate, ninjutsu, and wolf style king fu, which involves striking, gripping, and tearing techniques for a quick kill, but Damus rarely kills. Luke: But he’s got a few lethal tricks up his sleeve. One of them is a high frequency katana that can cut through the molecular bonds of anything. Next up are his Kunai, which are throwing knives used by ninjas, and some of his can explode. Kammi: He also wields the Aurora Hammers, which increases the physical power and elemental power. But last and certainly not least, we have the Moonslicer sword. This divine sword, was made out of the soul of the moon dragon, who’s whole thing is creating and destroying moons! Luke: Yeah, but if he doesn’t need weapons, he can use his techniques for a fight. He can slam down enemies with the ultra pounder. His Dragon strike is a Ken-style shoryuken, his flare kick is a fiery roundhouse, electric slam is when he slam a opponent at the speed of lightning, thunderbolt creates a massive bolt of electricity, psycho kick is a psychic charged kick, and his psycho smash creates a surge of psychic energy to counter attacks. He can use fire fist and electric kick to deal massive damage to his opponent. Blazing Bomb is a powerful blue fire ball. Zen Flare is a blast of Zen energy, Psycho Crush Manipulates His opponent‘s mind, and blazing combo is series of electric, psychic, and fire enhanced punches and kicks. Kammi: But those aren’t even the greatest power he has. His two of his greatest powers are his Lycan and Xaran form. His Lycan form can amp up Damus’s power to ridiculous levels, tank moon busting attacks, and sense movement in about 1 attosecond. Luke: But that’s not even his greatest form. His Xaran form grants him the power to warp reality, manipulate concepts of reality, and control quantum physics. Kammi: With all of this, she has done some incredible feats. Like when he lifted 5,000 tons with little effort. Luke: Kammi...That’s just the very tip of the iceberg that is Damus’s feats. What about that time he matched Hercules, who threw a 100,000 ton comet into space. Or when he jumped from the earth to the moon, or when he shattered the Xyzium crystal, which would require 294,000,000 megatons of force. Kammi: He's also moved faster than the human eye can track and caught thousands of AK-47 rounds. Luke: That's cool and all, but his greatest feat of speed is when he circled the globe 700 times in 2 minutes. Kammi: Thanks to 1298god, Damus must have been moving at a speed of 522,921,000 miles per hour, that's 78 percent the speed of light. Luke: He’s also a freaking tank. He's walked through nuclear explosions, tanked hits from literal Gods, and survived 100,000 tons of anti-matter. Kammi: That’s would mean that Damus survived 90,718,500,000 megatons with little damage. That’s like taking 1.8 billion Tzar bombs to the face. Luke: And his Werewolf form is a MASSIVE step up from all of that. Lycan Damus once threw a 50 Quadrillion ton Warship out of orbit! That’s 239 BILLION megatons. His Lycan form also has Moon level durability, and speed of light movement. Kammi: And in his Xaran form, he can erase concepts from existence and warp reality, as he did when he erased the concept of evil from his universe. Luke: But he does have his fair share of weaknesses. He’s overconfident, reckless, allergic to wolfsbane, Silver and Mercury can kill him, and otherworldly weaponry, beings, and energy can hurt him. Also, if gets angry very easily if he sees a innocent person in danger. Kammi: But his determination, badassery, and kindness is what makes the hero of his universe. Damus: Determination is my superpower, and that’s something you take away! Lucy (Jioto576) Kammi: The world of Elfen Lied is something unique. Luke: This is because in him, a new race superior to the Homosapiens was born. Kammi: These are The Diclonius. They were born with a violent and aggressive character against humanity. Luke: There were many experiments with them during all this time. Kammi: Among them, the daughter of a chief manipulator named Kakuzawa, Lucy. Luke: She was given to an orphanage after being born of a mother who could give birth to Diclonius that could reproduce and not be Silpelit, she kept looking for her until the end. Luke: But she committed suicide because of her husband's dealings. Kammi: Lucy at the orphanage was treated differently for her characteristic horns, so, after one of these little children killed her dog, she discovered her powers, the vectors, basically mental arms completely invisible and intangible. Luke: After killing them with these powers, he moved away from the world, until he met a unique boy named Kota, whom he fell deeply in love with. Kammi: But there was a misunderstanding, since Kota had to go with her younger sister, who loved her very much. Luke: Lucy with great sadness, decided to kill her with her father, this would provoke the wrath of Kota, Lucy would decide to flee regretfully what she did. Kammi: After a while, Lucy made a friendship again, with a girl named Aiko, who was abused at home, and was a very good painter. Luke: Aiko was going to an arts convention, since her mother was going to be there. But her father wouldn't let her go, so Aiko killed him "Accidentally." Kammi: Both had arrived and escaped the situation but Aiko's father's girlfriend found out, so he decided to call the police. Luke: At the fair, Lucy was persecuted for now Kakuzawa who learned that Lucy was there. Kaede was cornered, but to try to save Aiko from the shots she received, Kaede surrendered to Kakuzawa and locked her up for a long time. Kammi: Until today, with 15 years, when a guard left the keys exposed, she took advantage and escaped the place, but received a bullet in the head. Luke: When he fell into the sea, he was picked up by Kouta himself, but she had now developed two personalities, and Kouta had completely different memories. Pre Death Battle Kammi: Alright, the combatants are set! Let’s end this debate once and for all! Luke: It’s time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Results Trivia (Thanks to 1298god) They're both other worldly beings (metaphorically), they both are capable of destroying planets, both have caught bullets out of thin air, both have a regenerative healing factor, and lucy's different stages of frequencies are comparible to Damus' transformations. Also, they had three separate personalities each and they had anger issues as well. Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:"God vs Monster" Themed Death Battles Category:Alien vs. Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Alien vs. Mutant themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles